The Biostatistics Shared Resource (BIOSTATS) provides strategic support in the design, oversight, implementation, analysis, publication, and reporting of scientific studies by Roswell Park researchers. In the earliest stages of study development, we help to clarify aims and statistical outcomes, and to develop ethical, rigorous, cost-effective designs. BIOSTATS focus is on conceptualizing and developing research projects, analyses for publication, and the development of methodology clearly and closely related to the support of specific projects within the Cancer Center. BIOSTATS provides support to Roswell Park CCSG investigators in research ranging from laboratory, to clinical, to population studies In the reporting period (2013-2017), BIOSTATS served a total of 195 Roswell users, of which 110 (57%) were CCSG members. BIOSTATS provide a broad range of services including experimental design (including in vitro, animals, clinical trials, epidemiology, and surveys), grant writing and collaboration, hypothesis formulation, exploratory data analysis, fitting models to data, simulation studies, and development novel methods based on emerging technologies (e.g., cutting-edge microarray platforms and computer-intensive statistical methods). The Specific Aims of BIOSTATS are: 1) To enhance the productivity of Roswell Park investigators by providing rigorous, comprehensive, and collaborative statistical support covering the spectrum of their research studies and grant opportunities; 2) To maintain the integrity of the Roswell Park clinical trial portfolio by actively engaging in its planning, oversight, review and management; and 3) To support the development of the next generation of researchers through formal and ad-hoc training opportunities within Roswell Park, and through Research Assistantships for Biostatistics students. Historically, BIOSTATS personnel focused primarily on clinical trials design and analysis. Great strides have been made over the project period to expand our focus to accommodate the growing needs in health behavior, cancer prevention and epidemiology, while keeping up with the increase of clinical trials and basic research work. BIOSTATS plans to: (i) continue to provide timely statistical support to basic, translational, clinical, and epidemiologic research. This support includes standard methods and novel approaches developed within the shared resource; (ii) adopt adaptive designs for clinical trials; (iii) expand educational activities focused on critical applied topics, such as study design, clinical trial methods, and grant/protocol components; and (iv) enhance BIOSTATS billing, tracking, reporting and other processes.